Divergent High
by TrisFanFic
Summary: This is a story about what I think would happen if Tris went to a regular school in a regular world like us. Please review and tell me what I should add! I hope you like it! -Tristen
1. Chapter 1

Divergent High

I just finished Junior High. Last year me and Christina would only talk about moving up to high school. Before he moved up into high school, there was this guy I kind of liked named Tobias, but we never actually spoke.

I know it's stupid, but I hope I have a locker near his. Before he left Junior High, I used to like getting glances at him in the halls or at lunch and at the bus stop. He's always looked so strong.

As I look in the mirror, I do not see the girl I saw last year. That shy, quiet girl who sat in the back. No, I see a young lady on her way to growing up. I never expected my appearance to change this much in a few months. My eyes are still wide and greyish-blue, but they look more rounded. I still have my narrow nose, but it fits my facial features more.

I definitely grew. I'm about 1 foot taller than I was.

I stop looking at myself long enough to realize I need to get ready for school; I only have half an hour to get ready.

I put on jeans and a grey tank top and a black jacket. I put on my sneakers an let my hair loose.

As I apply my eyeliner, I wonder if I will see Tobias.

I rush downstairs, grab a blueberry muffin, and head out the door. Caleb and I have always walked to the bus stop but because I spent so much time he went without me to save himself some time. Once we get to school its nothing but chaos as everyone finds their lockers and starts towards their first class of the semester.

I see Tobias; three lockers down from mine. Suddenly I feel dizzy as he walks towards me. He just nods at me and keeps walking. I can't help it but my eyes follow him down the hall.

Then Christina walks up and I'm out of my daze.

"Hey!" she says as she hugs me.

I just smile and open my locker. She does the same.

"What you got first period?" says Christina.

"Math. What about you?"

"Same! Lets go, don't want to be late for Mr. Louis."

As we walk in Christina says, "Hi, Mr. Louis."

The first thing he says is, "Don't call me that, call me Max."

She nods.

Then I see him. I see Tobias sitting in the middle section of the room and luckily Christina picks a seat near him. I sit in between him and her. I smile without realizing.

"Hi." Says Tobias.

All I can manage to spit out is, "Hey."

Christina nudges me and whispers, "That's all your going to say to him?"

I can't help but scowl at her. I can't help that he makes me nervous. It's just something about those dark blue eyes and his warm smile that make me forget everything.

I guess its noticeable that I'm not paying attention because Max walks up in front of me and says, "Pay attention Beatrice!"

All I can do is say, "Sorry."

Then everyone laughs and red rushes into my cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent High

This morning when I woke up, I thought I would have a good day.

I guess I did, but it was only after the worst part of my day.

As soon as I entered the building one of the meanest guys in the school walked up to me and started saying something that I could understand because I was ignoring him.

Peter.

Standing behind him are his two friends.

Drew and Molly.

They always pick on people; which is why I usually lay low, so they cant get to me.

Then when Peter looks like he's about to punch me or something, Tobias runs up and grabs Peter and drags him away from me. Next thing I know, Drew and Molly took off running and Peter was being sent home.

Tobias just saved me.

I walk up to him to thank him, but he already knew what I was going to say and says, "No problem."

Later, Christina and I are sitting at a table eating lunch when Tobias and his friend Zeke walk up to our table. They sit down and Christina gives them a look of confusion and says, "Why are you guys here?"

I nudge her with my elbow to try to tell her to shut up. But instead she just says, "Don't want to sit with Eric?"

"Did you just ask me that question? Of course I don't! He's a jerk!"

I glare at Christina. She shuts up as soon as she remembers I like Tobias.

"So Tris…" Tobias says, "Me, Zeke, Uriah, and Marlene were going to… um… go hang out later. You wanna come?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I say smiling. He smiles back.

Christina nudges me with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, grow up." I whisper.

"Fat chance." She replies.

We all finish our lunch, and Tobias tells me on the way out,

"Were meeting at the old Ferris wheel at 8o'clock. See you there?"

"See you there."

Later I arrive at the Ferris wheel and it's just me and Tobias. Suddenly I feel like he lied so he could get me alone.

I look around, pretending to be confused and ask, "Where are the others?"

He says, "They'll be here soon. This is normal. There late to everything."

Suddenly I loose hope he did this to get me alone.

Then I hear them; the loud roars of Marlene, Zeke, and Uriah. They never were quiet people.

We all sit laughing and talking. When Tobias gets up and starts towards me I feel a nervous feeling in my chest. He sits down next to me and the others stare at me for what seems like no reason.

"What?" I say.

"Oh, nothing..." says Uriah.

Tobias stares at me with his dark blue eyes and I forget there are other people. Then I see Uriah's hand waving and snapping in my face and I push his hand away.

I know I like Tobias, but why does he make me so easily distracted?


	3. Chapter 3

Divergent High

As I walk in the school building on my third day, I wonder what will happen. Will Tobias talk to me? Will Marlene, Uriah, or Zeke?

I see Christina by her locker and Will, a senior, is standing there talking to her. When one of his friends distracts him, Christina winks at me and gives me a thumbs up.

I laugh without being able to control it. Tobias is also at his locker. I start feeling nervous, like I always do.

I open my locker and start grabbing the books I'll need, then out of the corner of my eye, I see Tobias looking at me. Does he like me too?

Then Uriah walks up and is waving his hand in Tobias's face. Uriah walks over to me and says, "Hey Tris, you wanna come with me, Tobias, Marlene, and Zeke to a party tonight?"

"Sure. Can I bring Christina?"

"Yeah," he says, "And it's at The Pit." The Pit's a restaurant. They usually have parties there.

"Alright. I'll tell Christina. See you guys there."

"Okay."

I walk to my first class, math, where Tobias already sits in his seat. On the first day Max told us we would stay in the seats we sat in so that means I'm always going to be distracted.

A few seconds later, Christina walks in.

"Oh my God! I have to tell you something!" says Christina.

"What."

"Will asked me out! He invited me to come to a party with him at The Pit!"

"Oh yeah, Uriah invited me to come with him and a couple others. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come."

"Well then I guess it works out." She says.

After the last bell rings, I ride home, and start getting ready for the party.

I hear my phone buzzing, so I go and answer it.

"Hey." Says Christina's muffled voice.

"Hi. Are you getting ready for the party to?"

"Yeah. Just thought I should call and ask which dress I should wear." She asks.

"The blue one." I reply.

"Mmk. See you there."

"Okay. Bye."

I quickly take a shower and dry my hair. Now all that's left is to pick out an outfit. God this is going to take long.

I pick out a black dress with sequins that goes to my knees, a pair of cute black shoes I got yesterday with Christina, and let my hair loose.

It always looks better that way.

I apply some eyeliner, and head out.

Once I enter The Pit I see tons of people and hear loud music.

Christina walks up to me and says, "Hey!" she has to scream because of the loud music playing.

"Hi!" I shout back.

"There's so many people here! Where do you think everyone is!"

"Dunno." I say so quiet she can't even hear me.

"Wait, there's Uriah. I'm gonna go talk to him for a second."

"Okay."

I sit at a table with Uriah, Marlene, Zeke, Tobias, Christina, and Will. Were all talking, and laughing. Tobias is sitting next to me.

Al, I think he's one grade above me, sits down in the empty chair next to me. He looks at me and says, "Hey Tris."

"Hey." I say.

I'm not sure why he's sitting here.

"Want to dance?" he asks me.

Tobias glares at him, almost jealously.

Could he be jealous?

I don't want to be rude, so I say, "Sure."

I get up and so does he and we start dancing.

The whole time, I'm pretty sure Tobias is staring at me and Al.


	4. Chapter 4

Divergent High

P.O.V. Tobias

Once I wake up the thoughts go through my mind again. _How will I ask Tris out?_

I know that Al likes her. You could tell by the way he talked to her last night. But I'm confident that Tris isn't into him.

I tell myself, _ok this is how your going to do it… you will walk up to Tris and say something like "Hey Tris, you want to maybe meet after school?"_

_Ok. This will work. It has to work. I won't freeze up like I always do._

I look at myself in the mirror and start to say the line out loud.

"Hey Tris, want to meet after school?"

I'm not even sure if she likes me. Whatever. I can yolo it.

Later at school, I sit next to Tris for lunch. We are the only ones at the table because the others are still getting their food. I open my mouth to say the words I've wanted to say for about a year but they don't come.

"Tobias?" Tris asks, "Um… listen I was wondering if we could… hang out later?"

Yes! She does like me! Alright Tobias act cool.

"Sure. Will anyone else be there?"

"No… I was thinking it would maybe be a date?" she says.

I would do the happy dance, but I can't do that here.

"That sounds good. Where do you want to meet?"

"How does my house work? My parents won't be there and my brother will be at his stupid science club." Says Tris.

"Okay. That sounds good." I try to say without sounding to nervous.

Then just my luck, the others come towards us. "Hey guys." Says Zeke.

"Hey." Tris replies.

"Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Uriah says with a smirk.

"Oh grow up." I say.

After lunch, I head to last period. Language. I've always been so bored of that class. None of my friends, not even Christina are in this class with me.

When the bell rings, I leave the room and head for my locker. I see Tris piling books and papers into her backpack. She sees me and smiles.

I smile back.

When she's done, she looks to me and says, "See you around 6?"

"See ya then." I reply.

She smiles and walks away.

I watch her until I can't see her through the crowd of people anymore.

Later, I walk up to her door. My hand shakes nervously as I nock on the door. She opens the door and smiles at me. She wears a beautiful dark purple dress that stops at her knees, and wears her hair down.

I love it when she wears it like that.

"Hey." Says Tris.

"Hi." I reply, with a smile.

She holds the door out so I can walk in. Her house is very decorative, and covered in art. Most of them must be Caleb's because I've seen them before in art class which I have with him. The house smells like a summer breeze.

I follow her in the living room, where we talk for what seems like hours. I get to know her way better than I did before, and I feel like I've fallen in love with her all over again as I learn each little fact about her.

She made a chicken casserole that tasted so good, I would eat it every day. Then comes the part where I'm suppose too kiss her. I think.

We talk some more, then I look into her eyes and start to lean in. Our mouths collide and all I can think is, _why didn't I do this before?_


	5. Chapter 5

Divergent High

P.O.V. Tris

The next morning when I wake up I can't stop thinking about yesterday. My very first date with Tobias. I still can't believe he kissed me. I'm not really to pretty so I'm not sure why he said yes to the date in the first place. But oh well at least he did.

I walk to my locker and don't see Tobias. I sit down in math and don't see Tobias. Every single class I have with him, he isn't there.

Where is he?

At lunch I sit with Uriah on my left and Christina on my right. I ask, "Has anyone seen Tobias?"

The table gets quiet.

"What?" I say.

"Um…" says Will, "You didn't hear?"

"What?" I say again a little more demanding.

"Well, Tobias… he… um…"

"Just tell me!" I shout.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Tobias got in an accident." Says Marlene.

"W-What?" I say for the third time.

"Is that all you can say?" says Uriah.

"He… is he… you know… dead?"

"No, he's in the hospital."

"And no one even talked about it?" I say.

"Well, we thought he would have told you first."

"Did it occur to you that, he wouldn't tell me because I would be worried? You know what, common were going to see him."

"Tris, we have to stay here we can't ditch." Says Will.

"Well then I am. I just… care to much about him."

I leave the building, get in my car, and drive to the hospital. When I get there I storm up to the front desk and say, "I'm here to visit someone."

"Alright, who would you like to see?"

"Tobias Easton. He was in a car accident yesterday. I'm his… girlfriend…" I say cautiously.

"Okay. Floor 5 room 12. Nock first."

"Thanks."

I walk to the elevator and get inside, pressing the 5th button. Once it opens I run to room 12, and nock. A scratchy voice that sounds like Tobias says, "Come in."

I push open the door and run inside. Tobias sits up in the bed with casts on his right arm and left leg. I sit down next to him and he says, "What are you doing here, Tris?"

"I was wondering where you were! How could you not tell me you were in the hospital?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He replies.

"How could I not worry? You weren't at school and the minute I asked if anyone knew where you were they said you were at the hospital so I came as quick as possible."

"Wait, you left school without permission?"

"Yes. I don't care if I get in trouble. It was worth it."

He leans over and winces but still, kisses me even though I'm sure he's in pain. He doesn't care. I forget everything and focus on Tobias. He keeps his lips on mine and I let out a sigh of relief. I knew he could survive this. He could survive anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Divergent High

P.O.V. Tobias

Tris pushes me in my wheelchair to class the next morning. Everyone we pass looks in my direction, and everyone is talking in a hushed tone. Tris leans next to my ear and says, "There probably talking about us." She says it almost sarcastically, because news spread that we were dating quickly.

When we get to math class, Tris removes the chair from where it sat at my desk and I push myself into the empty spot where the chair was sitting. She smiles at me and a few minutes Christina walks in and her and Tris whisper something I can't hear to each other.

Zeke takes his seat next to me and says, "You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So, I heard you and Tris are…" He mushes his hands together.

"Oh grow up. But yes, we are."

"That's cool." He says.

"Well what about you and Shauna?" I ask. "I thought I heard Uriah talking to Mar about it."

"Oh yeah. We went out yesterday and things got quiet and awkward so I kissed her. Now were 'an item.'" He says.

"Cool." I say.

Christina bursts out laughing. Probably cause Tris cracked a good joke. Max looks to Christina and says, "Quiet down, Christina."

"Sorry, Max." she says.

They both laugh silently.

"Alright class," says Max, "open your books to chapter 11 and start working on problems 17-22."

I work on the problems for about 5 minutes. Then the bell rings. I push myself out of the seat, Tris puts the chair back, and pushes me towards next period. She says nothing. I guess that's good cause I wouldn't know what to say even if she did say anything.

She squeezes me through the door to Science and does the same thing with the chair she did in math. I thank her as I fit myself into the space. She nods.

After our teacher, Tori, begins the lesson I can't help it but I fall asleep.

I wake up to Tris shaking my shoulder as we get ready to leave class. She says,

"You slept through the whole second period. Tori never even really turned around so you got lucky."

"Oh, sorry. I guess being in a hospital for a while makes you tired. Even thought your just sitting there in a bed the whole time." I say.

She gives a small laugh as we walk into the lunch room.

We sit down and eat our lunches. Barley anyone says anything about me being in the wheelchair which is good. I really don't want to talk about it. That's all I remember before I fall unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Divergent High

P.O.V. Tobias

I wake up to Tris, Zeke, my mom, Uriah, and a few others watching me and talking. Tris is the first to notice I'm awake. She says, "Oh thank God." And hugs me. Everyone else takes turns reaching down to hug me.

I ask, "What happened?"

"Something went wrong with one of your fractured bones, nocking you out cold." My mom says.

"Oh." Is all I say.

I reach out and grab Tris's hand. She squeezes, and I squeeze back.

"I think we should leave these two alone." Says Uriah.

Everyone gets up and walks towards the door. My mom leans down and kisses my forehead.

"I'm glad your okay." Says Tris as my mom closes the door.

I stare up into her eyes and smile. She smiles back. She leans down and kisses me lightly. When she pulls away I long for her to come back. I always feel like I'm in another world when Tris and I kiss. Even sometimes when we hold hands, just her touch makes me feel like I'm floating and am never coming down.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

I look into her eyes and say, "Are you okay?"

I've noticed that she hasn't been acting the same since yesterday. Or whatever day I went unconscious.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just… never mind. I'm okay." She replies.

I don't believe her. It's in her eyes; something's wrong.

She stares at a point across the room. Still squeezing my hand.

(The Next Morning…)

I wake up to my mom shaking my shoulder saying, "Get up, your going to be late for school."

I get up and get ready. I eat a muffin and head out. I'm no longer in a wheelchair, I use a crutch. I hop in my car and drive to school. Tris is at her locker getting her books and when she and I are done we walk to class together. She asks me the basics like, how are you, how's your arm and leg, stuff like that.

I answer most of them with a simple, "Fine."

She nods and we walk into class.


	8. Chapter 8

Divergent High

P.O.V. Tris

Tobias keeps acting strange around me. He keeps asking me questions, wanting to know how I'm doing. It's really weird.

Today he said to me, "If anything's wrong, you know you can talk to me about it right?"

I sat there and stared at him for a while before saying, "Uh, yeah."

Then he kind of just nods and walked away. I don't know what's going on with him, but I guess it's better to stay out of it.

Today at lunch I'm the only one still in the lunch line. When I look over at our table Tobias is leaning close to the table and talking in a hushed tone. I wonder what they're talking about.

When I sit down next to Tobias, everyone starts staring at me. I look at everyone and when I start getting nervous I ask, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"Is anything wrong, Tris?" asks Christina.

"Uh, no… Why?" I reply. I don't know why she would ask that. Maybe it has something to do with what Tobias was saying.

"Um… Never mind." She says.

Everyone is still staring at me.

"Ok just tell me what's going on." I say.

Tobias is the only one not looking at me. Maybe this is why he keeps asking me questions and wondering if I'm alright.

"Fine. But I'm not gonna sit here and be starred at without a reason." I say, a little annoyed.

Nobody says anything. They just stare at me. Still.

I get up, not being able to take this anymore, and walk away.

**Sorry this chapter was short. I have so much homework and stuff. Thank you for reading my fan fic! I really appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Divergent High

P.O.V. Tris

I run down the hall as fast as I can to get away from everyone. It's true that something's wrong, I just don't want to talk about it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tobias chasing after me. I quickly slip into a janitor closet before he can notice and he runs past me just as I close the door.

I see him turn around and walk back once he realizes he lost me. I sit there with my head against the door waiting for him to go back to lunch but he just stops in front of the door to the closet I'm in. I hope he didn't see me come in here. But he did.

He opens the door, and crouches next to me. I stare into his eyes and he stares back. Then he finally asks, "Why can't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Because I really don't like talking about my dead family members!" I shout.

"Oh… I'm… I'm sorry Tris, I didn't know someone in your family died. Who… Who was it?"

I know I shouldn't talk about it, cause I really don't want to cry in front of him but I guess if it means he will stop asking me all these questions I will.

"My great grandma."

"Her name?" He asks.

"Edith Prior." I say as I feel the tears coming.

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"B-Because… She and I were very close… When I was little, she would help me with my homework and sing me songs… And when I started growing up, she was still always by my side. I really, really loved her and now she's gone…"

"Oh…" He starts.

"It's okay, you didn't know…" I say.

"Would it be to much to come back to lunch?" He asks.

"It's okay. I'll go back."

I grab his hand and he helps me up. We walk back to the lunch room together and when we walk in I see that everyone at the table is either tapping their foot, or the table and they all look nervous. I sit down and give them all a small smile. No one returns it.

Christina asks, "Alright Tris listen, were sorry but we just know something's wrong. Can you please tell us?"

"Tobias can you tell them? I don't really think I can handle it…" I say with tears forming in my eyes again.

"Sure. Tris's great grandmother died the other day, and they were very close and she really misses her. She really doesn't want to talk about it so please, no one talk about it."

"Oh… Oh my gosh… Were sorry Tris, we didn't know…" says Uriah.

"It's fine, I guess I just really love her… Can we please talk about something else now?"

"Sure." Says Uriah.

And we do. We talk about anything else we possibly could. I almost forget completely about my grandma and all that's happened.

I'm glad I have such great friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Divergent High

P.O.V. Tris

(From now on the P.O.V. will be Tris.)

It's started getting cooler over the days and I can tell winter is coming. I grab my leather jacket and head out the door. Then I remember it's Saturday and I don't need to go to school so I go back inside.

I hear a beeping noise and jump but realize it's just my phone. I pull it out of my pocket and read the text. It's a text from Tobias. It says:

Tris, meet me at the old clock tower around lunch. Make sure not to have lunch (hint hint).

The clock reads 9:45 a.m. I have about 2 hours. Might as well go buy a new outfit. I dial Christina's number and listen to it ring for about a few seconds before I hear her say, "Hey, Tris."

"Hi," I say, "Want to go to the mall? I'm meeting Tobias later and I want to get a new outfit."

"Okay. I'll be over in a minute."

"See ya." I say, then she hangs up.

About 5 minutes later I see Christina walking down the sidewalk to my house. I grab my bag as I hear her knocking. I rush to the door and pull out my phone to set a timer so I don't forget about me and Tobias's date.

She says, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Yeah, lets go." I reply.

We drive to the mall and go to Macy's. I pick out a grey-ish t-shirt with a jean jacket, a pair of jeans (to go with the shirt of course), and decide my shoes will do. Plus I ran out of money to buy the ones I wanted. Christina gets a new pair of shoes that are black and white with a few sparkles on the heals. My phone starts making duck noises- that's the noise I went with for my timer –telling me its time to meet Tobias. I say goodbye to Christina and thank her as I walk away.

I ask Christina if she wants me to drive her home but, she says no.

I walk to the clock tower after I get to the park. Tobias sits on a picnic blanket with food spread out on it with just enough room for one person to sit next to him. I walk over and he smiles at me as I sit down. Then we talk, eat, and kiss for a while. The whole time I can't stop smiling.


End file.
